


【殇凛】唇膏

by gancaoyan



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gancaoyan/pseuds/gancaoyan





	1. Chapter 1

“你就用这种廉价的香精味糊弄我……”

殇不患被凛雪鸦不休的抱怨惹烦了，将挂在臂弯的双腿分开按在床上，俯身一个深插，将性器顶至甬道最深处的敏感点上研弄欺凌。凛雪鸦被这突如其来的激烈之举弄得惊喘连连，像落水者抱住浮木一样搂紧殇不患的脖子。

然而殇不患要吻他的时候，凛雪鸦偏又故意别开脸避过落下来的唇，殇不患给气得不行，于是不断加重下身进犯的力道，下腹将臀肉碰撞的声响与难耐的呻吟此起彼伏。

凛雪鸦费劲地用指腹抹了下殇不患的嘴唇，收回来拿到面前看了看，断断续续地说：“唔，还是温感变色的……嗯，慢、慢一点……”

“不就是一管唇膏吗？”殇不患在凛雪鸦体内攻城略地，同时用夹着凛雪鸦胸前的两点玩弄泄愤，“又说想我，想我你光揪着管唇膏不放。”

殇不患途中紧赶慢赶花近十小时，从没什么人烟的拍摄营地一路颠簸到机场赶飞机，落地之后虽然公司有专车接送，也着实折腾得够呛。

自从主演了《东离剑游纪》之后，殇不患就被赶鸭子上架地从幕后被划分至台前，整天各类通告拽着四处跑，许久不做老本行武术指导了。他对娱乐圈的浮华虚名实在不感兴趣，拍戏的业务全权交给凛雪鸦的团队规划，对方设置路线重在品质，接戏量不高，常常大半年都没一部片。等那那段喧嚣的热潮退了下去，殇不患日程尽是些培训课，反而空出很多时间，遂接了老主顾的邀请，帮忙再做一回武指。当然其中也要靠殇不患名头做噱头的意思，给价不可同往日而语。

结果殇不患跟着剧组开进山沟了取景拍摄，一住就是大半个月，想着反正不需要上镜，殇不患除了偶尔刮短胡子，就没有太打理过，这时透过后视镜瞧了瞧，发现自己嘴上起皮得是有些吓人。

那来接人的司机是个机灵人，见殇不患一副明显遭遇日晒雨淋摧残的形象，不由劝他拾掇拾掇自己再回家，省得他家里那尊大仙火山爆发。

他离开大半个月，这副样子去见凛雪鸦，的确少不了要挨一顿绵里藏针的冷嘲热讽，于是殇不患让司机帮找了家超市停一下，好去买管唇膏应付应付，导购推荐时说的话殇不患没注意听，匆匆买了单，拆掉包装胡乱在嘴上涂了一层。

现他进门的时候凛雪鸦在打量他的时候，目光顿了一下，本以为别有深意，现在想来，十有八九是因为他嘴上那层怪异的颜色。

那个当下凛雪鸦也没多问，倚在门边冲殇不患笑笑，伸手在自己胸口轻抚而下，昂起下巴深深看着殇不患，然后一颗一颗解开居家服的扣子将上身袒露出来。

两人衣服从客厅一路丢到房间，都滚了上床。

本来以为万事大吉，没想到多做，还能做出错来，光唇膏的颜色气味，都精准踩中了在平日里被各类液体黄金奢华分子精致滋养的大明星的雷管。

凛雪鸦底下被性器捣得痉挛不断，紧缠着异物不放，上面左躲右闪就是不让亲，还冷笑着说道：“我想你，你又不想我。殇大侠忙着给年轻漂亮的小鲜肉套招乐不思蜀了吧。” 

出门多日，被抓到这么个小把柄，凛雪鸦不借机让他闹心两下，除非太阳打西边出来。想到这点殇不患也没脾气了，俯身靠重量压制胡乱挣动的凛雪鸦，轻轻在他挂着薄汗的鼻尖上咬了一口：“我不想你干嘛急着回来，哦，我吃饱了撑着啊。”

热硬如铁的事物在体内进出的幅度变小了，速度却快了不少，被故意针对的那段位置被磨得酸胀不已，凛雪鸦轻抽着气，低声说：“为了回来开会。明天、有高层会议……唔！”

如果没有会议通知，殇不患的确不会费九牛二虎之力从山沟的片场里出来，但会议的内容，还远不足以真正促使他花费如此多的心力赶过来参加。他不过是想找个借口说服自己回来罢了。

精明如凛雪鸦，不可能不清楚这是个什么性质的会，偏在这时候还要犟嘴。

殇不患一边干他，一边在凛雪鸦耳际沉声道：“反正我说什么你都不信就对了。是，我就是为开会回来。不想你，从来没想过你。”

耳朵被滚烫的气息吹得又热又痒，凛雪鸦浑身打了一个激灵，收缩的后穴把殇不患肿胀的性器咬得隐隐发疼。过分的紧致的缠裹让殇不患低吼出声，他双手抓着雪白的双臀，将湿得一塌糊涂的股缝彻底分开，被肉棒撑到几乎没有褶皱的入口没有遮挡的暴露在他眼前。

殇不患的舔过下唇，就这么面无表情地欣赏着那里被他的性器侵占的样子，眼瞳里却燃着像能烧化一切的焰火，然后一次次整根没入，把比主人乖顺的小穴填满，连穴口都摩擦成欲滴的艳色。

“是啊，反正我也就剩身体还对不患有点吸引力了，”凛雪鸦不知道是痛苦还是快活地蹙着眉头，说话间总不自主带着急促的喘息，“顾着为别人忙前忙后，我电话你也不肯接，真是从来只闻新人笑，哪里识得旧人哭。”

殇不患趁凛雪鸦喋喋不休时亲下去，总算如愿以偿的拿到了重逢后的第一个吻。蛮横地将在温热甜美口中扫荡了个遍，将凛雪鸦的唇舌缠吻到发麻刺痛，只能微长着嘴，殇不患这才暂时放过了他。

不接电话是因为凛雪鸦的前科。凛雪鸦出国拍戏三个月，偶尔打电话过来，没说两句，就会演变成不堪入耳的喘息声和骚话。Phone sex偶尔为之是有点意思，但听声音自慰和抱着真人的滋味天差地别，总是这样不上不下地被勾着心思，那段时间殇不患被弄很难受。

想起旧账，殇不患脸上露出几分烦躁情绪，侧过头咬了一口凛雪鸦的耳垂，道：“没有新人笑，你要是想哭等会让你哭个够。”


	2. 【殇凛】唇膏2

圈子里当然不缺年轻鲜嫩的肉体，不论是看客还是幕后的推手，总归有人拒绝不了这样的诱惑。

这回找他合作的导演也不能免俗，向资本低了头，演员的素养难免有些良莠不齐。

凛雪鸦拿他自己和那些动作戏手臂都抬不起动的新人比，还故意作出一副黯然神伤的姿态，殇不患就不乐意了。

初识不久那会《东离》刚开拍，凛雪鸦威逼利诱推着殇不患跳坑演了男主之一的刃无锋。殇不患对娱乐八卦缺乏敏感度，对凛雪鸦的恶名也不甚了解，只是相处着觉得这人了冷心冷肺，本能就觉得危险不可亲近。

但殇不患栽在凛雪鸦那场掠风窃尘独对森罗枯骨的武戏上。

虽然殇不患算是半个演艺圈的人，经常在武打片里客串反派角色，但在演技上他自认是个没入门的外行，即使凛雪鸦展现了角色附体一样炉火纯青的演技，殇不患也只是感到自己的鉴赏上限被打破，看不出太深的门道，赞叹两声就过去了。

给殇不患带来飘风振海般震撼的是凛雪鸦的剑术。

按照殇不患的职业习惯，他看演员试打戏，第一反应都是在估量对方的身体条件能够实现什么样的动作设计，能从演员的动作中分辨他们花了多少功夫练习，以这个人的品性在有限时间内能把动作戏可看程度往上推多少……

那一套与蔑天骸交锋的动作难度虽然高，还没达到让殇不患惊叹的地步，但凛雪鸦并不是按部就班地完成那一套动作而已。

凛雪鸦自己单练的时候，已经不需要任何作任何动作拆分，即便拿着颇有分量的烟月剑，哪怕左右手互换互接，也能挥洒自如一镜到底。配上他在镜头前能瞬间武装到睫毛尖的演技，让周遭林立的拍摄设备、运动服配古装头套什么奇葩大半都有围观人员变得格格不入起来。

那个优雅神秘、心思难测的怪盗活生生地出现在此地，此地就是波谲云诡的东离江湖，其他杂余人事物才是误入的异类。

在表演武术的技艺上没有人能攀登到顶峰，而凛雪鸦属于先天后天气运糅合得恰到好处的集大成者，所以他的表演圆融饱满，具有压倒性的强大气场。在无与伦比的强大之下，殇不患眼中再看不到那些努力的痕迹，也不在估算他天赋上限，其他都已不再重要，满眼唯有震撼人心的美丽。

《东离剑游纪》火的那段时间殇不患获得蜂拥的吹捧，什么本世纪演艺界发掘的不世遗珠，等等一堆狗屁不通看了让人满脸问号的形容。殇不患从来只觉得自己是颗随遇而安的石子，其他星光璀璨的珠宝固然美好，他从不觉得自己低人一等。

哪怕凛雪鸦沾着一身见血封喉的毒粉，殇不患也不得不承认，他是颗散发着不世光华的珍珠，是在诸多美丽皮囊堆叠起浮华泡影之中，是绝对真实又像不该现实中存在的美好。

越相处越发现凛雪鸦这个人的危险性，他的人脉和影响力在圈内几乎可说是只手遮天，明明原先藏得极好，又故意在殇不患面前显露出来。起初殇不患想不通凛雪鸦究竟盯上自己究竟所图为何，只知道反常有必妖，将凛雪鸦暧昧露骨的纠缠挡回去无数次。

但是拍完那场戏之后殇不患曾经铁下的心就塌了一角，所谓千里之堤毁于蚁穴，一旦有所动摇，凛雪鸦的身影很快就大摇大摆挤进他心里耀武扬威。

凛雪鸦被殇不患按倒在床上的时候反而有点懵。殇不患看着凛雪鸦发现情势脱离掌控，有几分吃惊又有些懵懂咬住嘴唇，殇不患也不知道他是故意勾引人，还是伪装的面具真的被破了防，他只想着发掘凛雪鸦更多不为人知的模样，于是顺从涌上头的情欲把人给睡了。

被美色所惑并不是什么值得称道的事，殇不患为自己招惹的大麻烦感到后槽牙疼，但即便让他带着记忆再来一次，他还是会选择揽住这个大麻烦。

久别重逢，这么激烈的做，凛雪鸦很快就射了第一次。

弹韧紧致的穴壁被粗暴的捣弄折腾得温软服从，不论进出都会亲热的逢迎过来，温柔地吞吃着那根粗硕的事物，被深深浅浅地操干，不时就会受不住似的抽动缩紧。

殇不患抬手舔了舔落在自己指间精液，将余下的部分抹在原主的脸上，叹道：“这些天你自己都不纾解吗？”这句问出了口，殇不患心里便有些酸软，凛雪鸦喜欢在他面前端着放荡不忌的做派，实则欲求淡薄，像有洁癖对他人的触碰心怀抗拒，像有一个开关让他冷淡和性瘾之间切换。他知道自己是那个开关。

第一次的时候他们的身体就很合得来，但做的次数越多，他们契合度就越高，身为武术指导，殇不患教给那些手臂都伸不直的白丁很多套招，但他教给凛雪鸦身体只有这档子事，同时也把对方弄成让自己舒服得割舍不开的模样。

凛雪鸦却不肯做声，拽过殇不患丢在床边的套头衫擦了擦脸，然后用力甩出去很远。

好嘛，看上去更生气了，唇膏撞枪口，然后又踩着一个地雷。

明明对话气氛好像已经闹起别扭来了，下体的媾和却仍难分难舍，殇不患顺着指缝将凛雪鸦微拢着的手指分开，十指交缠似乎没有触怒脾气古怪的情人，殇不患就将软倒在床上的人抓牢，继续蛮横地侵占。

这个时候重重往里顶，凛雪鸦就会夹紧腿蜷着脚趾哭出来，殇不患熟门熟路的干下去，果然如愿以偿地听到沙哑中带着甜腻的泣音，殇不患舒爽的喟叹着，在痉挛的甬道内来回冲刺，用自己积存的思念把里面灌满。

殇不患低喘着含住凛雪鸦的唇，就着性爱的余韵安抚地亲吻他，却被凛雪鸦搞突然袭击咬破了嘴唇。

伤口很浅，但是渗出来的血尝着有淡淡铁锈味，有些激起殇不患的气性，他将腾起的怒气压了压，伸手帮凛雪鸦揉按着颈肩处的肌肉，却反被凛雪鸦冷着脸推到在床上。

凛雪鸦坐在殇不患腰上，居高临下地看着他，用手指沾了点唇边的血渍，将手举到面前，学着刚刚殇不患舔掉白浊的样子慢慢舔过指尖。

殇不患只来得在心底骂了句脏话，便感觉脑子嗡响。

凛雪鸦慢条斯理得用手指夹着殇不患落在床边的裤脚，把整条裤子扯回来，未卜先知似的从裤袋里找出那管廉价唇膏。他拔开唇膏盖，“砰”的一声轻响仿佛敲在殇不患心头。

凛雪鸦旋出白色的膏体，在下腹侧边画了一道，随体温变色的唇膏没能显色这么快，但殇不患知道凛雪鸦写的是什么，呼吸不由凝滞了片刻，他喉结上下滚动，下意识做了个吞咽。

那淡紫色的痕迹慢慢在白皙的皮肤上显现了出来，是一个未写完的正字。


	3. 【殇凛】唇膏3

殇不患双手抓着凛雪鸦的臀瓣，将人按在自己胯间摩蹭，十指几乎要嵌进皮肉里，将白皙的臀肉捏得发红。殇不患才发泄过不久的性器又硬邦邦地挺立起来，随着殇不患手掌施力，滚烫的巨物一次次顶开凛雪鸦的股缝，摩擦着刚被侵犯过，还十分敏感的穴口。

被玩惯了的地方条件反射地微微张合着，屡次蹭弄之下，之前被射入内里的东西再也含不住，被挤出来的白浊流淌而下，与勃发的性器上吐露的前列腺液一起，将两人相抵的部位弄得一塌糊涂。

殇不患掐着凛雪鸦的腰，将分开双腿坐在他身上的人扶起，让凛雪鸦以撑以左右的双膝为着力点跪着，穴中没来得及淌完的浓厚精液顺着腿根滑落。

过分情色的视觉刺激让殇不患呼吸一窒，喘息不由得粗重了起来，他深深看了维持着戏感粗糙的倨傲神情的凛雪鸦一眼，伸手扶着自己的性器抵准入口，然后将人直接按下，让湿漉漉的馋穴一下吞没肉具，完全吃到了根部。

凛雪鸦猝不及防被巨物贯穿，不由哀叫出声，受不住似的躬身倒伏在殇不患胸膛上。殇不患安抚地亲着凛雪鸦的发旋，另一手却牢牢按在凛雪鸦的尾椎不让他逃离，下身直接开始激烈挺动，下腹的腹肌撞得臀肉震颤连连，啪啪作响暧昧声音充斥宽敞的主卧。

殇不患用手指描绘着凛雪鸦腹侧的“T”型膏痕边缘，突然放抽插的节奏，等凛雪鸦破碎的惊叫变作嗬嗬喘息的气音，才问：“为什么写的是两笔？”

不断积蓄的快感突然消停，凛雪鸦身体不适地痉挛抽动两回才略微平静下来，说出来的话像软刺一样扎人：“射一次算一笔，怕你一个人写字太吃力，我的也算进去，这样结果才好看。”

殇不患发现凛雪鸦一开口就得罪人的功夫此时也没有弱下去半分，和情人亲热时候被明里暗里讽刺肾功能，就算殇不患一贯不太计较他人评断，这会儿也让凛雪鸦彻底惹毛了：“要几笔你才觉得够好看，啊？你想写，我多操射你几回，让你写个够！”

凛雪鸦才刚勉强从殇不患身上爬起来，颤颤巍巍挺起腰，身下却马上迎来了狂风骤雨一样的顶弄，强烈的颠簸就像坐在没有缰绳束缚的烈马上，而在颠簸之中，那根擎起的粗大硬物在他体内连续猛捣，力道重，碰到的地方又很深，凛雪鸦只觉得内部酸胀难忍，禁不住失声浪叫。

殇不患觉得身下的快感化进滚烫的血液里，阵阵往太阳穴涌，他抓着凛雪鸦细腻的双掌捂住自己的耳朵，受不了似的说：“你，你真是！叫的什么回事，骚得我耳朵痒……”说到后面那句殇不患不好意思地红着脸压下声量，而挺胯的频率却不减反增。

凛雪鸦欠着身看着殇不患，不以为意地说道：“不然怎么让你知道我想你。”

“我不想知道，知道心里更烦。”殇不患没好气地嘟囔道。

殇不患前面大半辈子多是独来独往，他早习惯了自娱自乐自给自足的生活，从未觉得自己心灵有什么缺憾需要靠另个人填补。即便周围的人整日怂恿，殇不患也没有真正意义上去谈过几回恋爱，直到遇上了凛雪鸦这个煞星。

但凛雪鸦是没个定性的主，玩够了就会无情离去，殇不患深知这点。他们虽然纠纠缠缠有段时间了，却总是像故意回避着定义彼此关系的话题，将对方安排进余生更是八字没撇的笑谈。

今朝有酒今朝醉，殇不患懒得不往远了想，如果知道凛雪鸦在想他，那殇不患可就感觉自己有点绷不住了，凛雪鸦一定会在他脑子里阴魂不散。正因为如此，他想要专注自己事务的时候，便常常把凛雪鸦挪动到心里别处去暂存。

这回接手老本行亦然。演员班子武打根底差，殇不患秉承拿钱做事的商业精神，想了很多办法，动作手把手教，武打分镜一点一点调，尽可能帮他们掩盖缺陷放大优点。忙起来忘了白天黑夜都有，又因故不太接电话，压缩了凛雪鸦的存在感，难怪对方会抱怨。

带着几分补偿的歉疚，殇不患坐起身将凛雪鸦抱在怀里，一边握住凛雪鸦的前端侍弄，同时放缓起伏的节奏，认真在凛雪鸦体内找到那个能击溃他防线的位置，每次挺送都有意识擦过那处，逼得凛雪鸦彻底软了身子，倚在他怀里呻吟。

前后都被熟悉的手段牢牢把持住，凛雪鸦被玩得说不出话来，在殇不患咬住他一边乳粒吸咬的时候，他摇着头无声尖叫着射了出来。

但性事还远没有结束，殇不患在床边将凛雪鸦抱了起来，用双臂驾着他的膝弯让他悬在空中狠狠侵犯。凛雪鸦尚在不应期，但后面还被殇不患的大东西占着不能解脱，直到被插了不知道多少回，才终于等到殇不患释放。再次被内射的时候，凛雪鸦已然垂软的前端有被身后的刺激弄得吐了点雨露。

殇不患将人放回床上，找到在纠缠中滚落一旁的唇膏，给凛雪鸦补上两笔，那个正字总算具备了大体的形状。

缓过劲来的凛雪鸦吸了口气，忍着腰上的酸痛找了件衣服，在下一次把性欲惹起来之前，把自己裹了起来。

看得殇不患不好意思地摸了摸鼻子，用被子将人圈起来，才隔着这一大层东西抱住凛雪鸦，换来对方一句公事公办的解释：“迟点我有个晚宴要去。”

“你不早说，还招惹我招惹得很起劲啊。”殇不患揉着凛雪鸦的腰，懊恼地说道，“还能不能行，非要人的话我替你去合适吗？”

“殇大侠咖位大，区区在下连电话都要斟酌着点，怎敢劳动。”

“……”做了两回这气还没出完，满嘴咬文嚼字的酸话都来了，颇有越发越大的趋势。殇不患暗自头痛，又忍不住有恃无恐地想，虽然自己哄人技术很差，但只要试着解释，哪怕出点洋相，凛雪鸦总归会原谅他的。


	4. 【殇凛】唇膏4

对殇不患来说，平时和凛雪鸦相处的难点在于对方的喜怒无常，但自从他适应了和凛雪鸦这种关系之后，相较凛雪鸦皮笑肉不笑时落井下石、杀人不见血的作风，凛雪鸦的喜怒无常固然让人头痛，往往不会产生太大杀伤力，不过是如和风细雨般的情趣点缀。

 

所以进卧室还假模假式努着嘴生气的凛雪鸦，洗好穿着浴衣走出来时反而挂起了慵懒的笑容，殇不患也懒得大惊小怪，只是习以为常地拉到怀里抱着，用颈上的毛巾轻擦着被颈后被打湿的发根。

 

殇不患空余的一只手习惯性地轻捏着凛雪鸦的掌心，直到被凛雪鸦在手心里塞了一管质地冰凉的事物。

 

一支外包装膏管的触感就得能感觉出价格不低的奢牌唇膏。

 

像殇不患这种片酬破顶但是对奢侈品一窍不通的人，连品牌名都记不清，能认出这是奢侈品牌还全靠他怀里这位代言人那遍地铺开的硬广，但通常引起他注目的都是视频或者广告画幅里千姿百态的凛雪鸦，至于他手里拿着什么，往嘴上涂什么，在殇不患脑海的映像里常常又几分模糊。

 

殇不患低头打量着手中流转着温润光华的特殊材质膏管，总算隐约明白了凛雪鸦闹别扭的点，不禁失笑。

 

凛雪鸦睨了他一眼，不客气地用手掌搓着殇不患唇角，擦着残余的淡紫色，说：“我代言这家好几年了，闹得好像我连唇膏都舍不得给一样。”说干脆上嘴，对一时间抹不掉的位置又舔又咬。

 

殇不患反客为主，但被这举动弄得身上又热了起来，赶紧用手扣住凛雪鸦的双腕限制住他的动作，然后避开缠绵不休亲吻。

 

“我还没仔细看，大受不患青睐的平价唇膏是哪个品牌旗下，颜色丑，还拔干，我想顾点水军给这家找点刺激。”

 

“别闹。超市货架随便买的，一分钱一分货很正常。”殇不患在凛雪鸦腰上重重掐了一下，无奈地说道，心里感叹，凛雪鸦可能是圈子里独一份的奇葩，本人因为各种争议言论被骂上热搜的时候，从来不去想买水军，还津津有味的浏览辱骂言论，今天光看个廉价唇膏不顺眼，竟然想起要去雇水军。

 

真不知道怎么说他才好。

 

殇不患一边暗叹，一边摸了摸凛雪鸦的发尾，感觉干透了才解开他腰上系带，将内层沾着水汽的浴袍脱下，搂着人钻进被子里。殇不患问：“几点出门？”

 

凛雪鸦道：“助理会打电话的。”

 

殇不患抓住凛雪鸦一根手指在手机屏上“画押”，调出设置检查了一遍，然后把手机放回床头，冲看着他似笑非笑的凛雪鸦白了一眼，打着哈欠重新将人抱紧：“睡会养养神。”

 

旅途劳顿又在床上一番折腾，往温柔乡边上这么一靠，没有谁经得起美梦的诱惑，这一觉殇不患睡得很沉，醒来时凛雪鸦已经不在身旁。

 

殇不患发消息问凛雪鸦助理是什么晚宴，得到答复才想起来是每年一度的演艺圈斗艳场，算算时间这回估计红毯都结束了。

 

殇不患用关键字搜索凛雪鸦和晚宴相关的信息，果然马上出现了大量媒体人强忍肝疼发出的各种视频图片。凛雪鸦照例穿了一套代言品牌送的半定制的西服，款式还算中规中矩，然而他配了一套女式的嵌红蓝宝首饰套装，若无其事走过红毯谋杀菲林。

 

在一众只敢在耳钉袖口胸针领夹耍花头的男星堆里，竟然有种不拘制式的优雅脱俗。不得不说，不论是满身珠翠香衣华服，还是简衣素装洗尽铅华，都压不下凛雪鸦身上那股气质，永远是衣服陪衬人，而不是人被造型绑架。

 

报道标题硕大的“凛雪鸦又抢女明星生意”， 殇不患看到不由咧嘴笑出声，拿起放在床边的唇膏端详着。

 

唇膏中部包着一圈树枝状的装饰，圆润可爱仿贝母质地的文鸟在枝桠上振翅，拔开唇膏盖，那小小文鸟便展翅飞离，设计十分别致。这是凛雪鸦为数不多代言并亲身常用的护肤品，据当时的宣传词说，连味道都是调香师根据凛雪鸦的气质反复磋磨调制的。

 

当年男星做女性用品代言人还十分稀罕，收获质疑和嘲笑不少，架不住卖的好，变成了经典营销案例。

 

殇不患打开膏管闻了闻，确实有点像凛雪鸦身上常有的味道。

 

眼见里面的膏体明显没用过，殇不患一边拿着手机看晚宴的短视频，一边走到与浴室外的妆台前找到了一支外壳有些许磨损的同款唇膏，里面膏体用了小半，切面上留着些嘴唇纹路的淡淡印痕。殇不患把新的放在妆台，拿了旧的放进自己行李包的夹层里。

 

殇不患做完隐约觉得自己像追求明星原味的变态，不禁摇摇头把这个念头甩出去，给凛雪鸦用新拆包的感觉要好些，反正他自己皮糙肉厚不讲究这些。

 

在冰箱里找了一圈，殇不患勉强找到一些冻货速食，门外已经有人送来酒店大厨精心烹制的晚餐。多半是凛雪鸦给他那个人精助理交代过了。殇不患目光呆滞木着一张脸解开菜品的保温盒，明明很饿，却不是很有胃口。抱着善待胃袋和节约粮食心态，殇不患还是老实开吃了。但他心里老想着冰箱里有点失水皱缩的青菜叶子，如果凛雪鸦在家，两个人将就煮点鸡蛋青菜面也比这个好吃。

 

殇不患不知味的吃着，菜色是一贯按照凛雪鸦的铺张作风点了不少，但一同送来的饭吃着吃着竟然见底了，按理说酒店宁愿多送也不会省这点米，这怕也是订餐的人掐好的份量，那看来一定是凛雪鸦本人订的餐。

 

想到这种层次的晚宴对凛雪鸦的事业没有特别影响，完全是可去可不去的类型，殇不患终于发现这家伙一反常态积极工作，无非就是想给自己添堵。为了工作晾他凛雪鸦大半个月，凛雪鸦不会正面掰扯太多，只是就他那睚眦必报的糟糕个性，各种报复性的挑刺和冷板凳必然接踵而至。

 

殇不患苦笑连连，却又突然感觉胃口好起来，不知道从什么时候起，他已经开始习惯就着凛雪鸦的作妖手段来下饭了。


	5. 【殇凛】唇膏5

殇不患把剩菜分装好放入冰箱，闲来无事又带上口罩眼镜去超市转悠一圈，买了些果蔬填充冰箱。想着有这些原料，晚上给凛雪鸦做点宵夜总不成问题，殇不患便安心下来随便看看电视节目。

 

然而左等右等过了凌晨一点，晚宴早已结束，仍不见凛雪鸦回来，也没有收到半点消息。

 

这次晚宴巨星云集，陪衬点缀的小明星更是不少，不乏凛雪鸦以往合作过的对象，连未出席的殇不患也收到了各路朋友的聚会邀约，只是想着难得有时间和情人相处，殇不患把一干无关紧要邀请都推了。

 

也许在忙着应酬，殇不患打凛雪鸦的电话，明明打通了，却总是无人接听。

 

圈里牛鬼蛇神太多，喝上头就有些难缠的家伙犯浑，最喜欢拽着人不让走和给人灌酒。殇不患叹了口气，他倒不怕凛雪鸦吃亏，只是想到明天还有会议，他不太想让凛雪鸦在外面胡天海地喝酒熬夜。

 

殇不患麻利换了身衣服出门，一边下电梯一边网上打车，他没给凛雪鸦的助理打电话，而是打给接送凛雪鸦的司机，轻而易举来到了凛雪鸦所在的方位。

 

被仪容端正的侍者的引领着走到凛雪鸦所订的包间外，想起自己刚才那一气呵成的动作，殇不患不禁咋舌，凛雪鸦号称神出鬼没到令资深狗仔束手无策，然而他的出行习性，在不知不觉中已经被自己所掌握。

 

此时殇不患才注意到，他外出回来一时间想到要回的家，并不是两人的共同居所，而是凛雪鸦诸多房产里较为常住的一套罢了，自己生活的根系早已肆无忌惮地植入名为凛雪鸦的土壤里。

 

凛雪鸦玩弄感情的恶名远扬圈内圈外，即便殇不患最初没有关心过此类八卦，与凛雪鸦走近之后多少也有听闻。凛雪鸦甚至当面向他坦诚过入行目的，就是为了看那些平日光鲜亮丽的明星真面目被剥落，在公众面前露出丑态，无可挽回后气急败坏的样子。真不知道凛雪鸦怎么冒出这么无聊尖刻的念头，还身体力行将其当做人生趣味。

 

殇不患理智上知道凛雪鸦浑身泛滥着危险因子，而实际生活中他则常常把这事忘在脑后。

 

推开门，包厢迷幻的灯光便扫在殇不患脸上，只是与想象中灯红酒绿群魔乱舞的景象不同，只有音响里传出的悠扬慵懒的吟唱声，没有人声嘈杂，只有凛雪鸦一个，他已经脱下了宴会时品牌方出借的西装，穿着蓝白色的休闲服，背对着门坐在角落的小吧台边，微弓着背伏在桌上，手肘边是罗列着一排造型奇异的酒杯。

 

看见殇不患出现，凛雪鸦扬了扬眉，却没有表露太多惊讶的情绪，只是跳下高脚凳走进吧台里，说：“想喝什么？我帮你调。”

 

“你随意调，我没什么讲究。”殇不患说着，拉开另一张高脚凳坐了上去。

 

凛雪鸦不置可否，在雪克壶里放入冰块，熟练的往其中添置各色酒料，然后用五颜六色款款相异鸡尾酒把那一排酒杯填满，然后用小银刀切割着不同种类的水果，装饰在杯沿或丢入酒水里。

 

吧台正常方垂吊着几盏昏黄的灯，比室内其他地方都亮，光线让凛雪鸦脸上的酡色不再明显，但隔着一张吧台，殇不患也能闻到凛雪鸦身上的酒气，看来在他到之前，凛雪鸦自产自销已经喝了不少。

 

如果自己没有找到他，凛雪鸦今晚是打算独自醉死在这吗？

 

凛雪鸦的电影成名作中就有扮演调酒师的，基调晦涩难懂，充满隐喻，殇不患作为典型的商业片受众，看得那叫一个云里雾里，能隐约感受到其中传递的情绪，却抓不到任何剧情脉络。现实中调酒的凛雪鸦与影片中潦倒得在袜口失去弹性塌在脚踝的人截然不同，没有精心调试的打光、慢放着酒水倾洒的特写、摇晃的长镜头，殇不患依然云里雾里，却仍能隐约感受到凛雪鸦的情绪。

 

凛雪鸦在一个锥形杯上做了个橙子旗，在上面插了一把装饰用的红色小伞，把它推到殇不患面前。

 

殇不患欣赏着杯中渐层的酒水，刚想喝，没想到凛雪鸦先一步拿起抿了一口，才把酒杯架在殇不患没有收回的手指上。见状，殇不患叹了口气，道：“家里吧台不比这里齐全多了，就算我招惹你，你不想见我，你让我走就行，总不至于弄得你有家不能回吧。”

 

凛雪鸦笑着没有回答，调好的酒都挪到先前的位置面前，坐回位置上一杯接着一杯地喝，反问道：“不患为什么不能在家等我？”

 

“我那是工作，你在外面花天酒地，还让我等你，想得美，不把你抓回去就不错了。”殇不患喝了一口凛雪鸦调制的鸡尾酒，杯中物甜凉刺激，喝起来让人上瘾，但想想调酒台上林立的原料，就知道这玩意度数不低，稍不注意会喝多喝上头，调酒作品也和本人一个破德性。

 

联想到酒的度数，再看凛雪鸦灌酒的频率，殇不患不禁有几分心惊，却又明白自己拦不住他，只好抓起凛雪鸦放在台面的手，把指头捏在自己手心里：“明明忙起来难得见你一次，我为什么要浪费时间陪你玩互相折磨的零和游戏，有什么不痛快的地方，普通吵架或者打起来都好。一个人喝闷酒能解决什么，有意思吗？”

 

“有不满的一回事，但不患让我不满意的地方，又恰恰是我喜欢的地方，这可就让我为难了。”凛雪鸦道。

 

这话让殇不患一时不知该怎么接，他不禁仔细打量凛雪鸦，盯着对方蕴着水光却焦距涣散雾蒙蒙一片的眼瞳许久，才发现他这是喝醉了。殇不患无奈道：“那你打算怎么办，总不能一直这样下去。”

 

凛雪鸦笑：“不患并没有想过和我一直下去吧。”

 

酒后吐真言是确有其事，但所谓真言并不一定就是让人听了会高兴的好话。


	6. 唇膏6

这话说得有几分刻意，几分试探，几分玩味，换做是其他任何人听了，都不免会对彼此的关系不明的前景感到惶惑，进而用愤怒、委屈或不在意的情绪来武装自己，但殇不患只是认真思考凛雪鸦所言，努力回想自己过去是否萌生过与他一直走下去的念头。

“……这倒是，确实没有。”殇不患如实答道。

凛雪鸦对殇不患的直白并不讶异，只是用指尖摩挲着杯沿，语带调侃地说：“人生过得太随便，从某种意义上来说，反而成了没心没肺的狠心人呢。”

“我一直这么过来的啊，能活好当下就不错了，以后的事谁又说得准。”殇不患不满道，“而且由你来说别人没心没肺，你觉得合适吗？”

殇不患入行的契机很偶然，他只想扎扎实实靠技艺吃个饱饭，从来没有削尖脑袋挤进星光闪耀的娱乐圈的心思。带他入门的老师也算武界的一方泰斗，无子无女把身后积蓄和多年人脉都搭给了他，哪怕十多套房产傍身，殇不患照样住着当初自己攒钱买的老小破。

对殇不患来说，钱唯一好用的时候，就是好友浪巫谣和原先经济公司闹解约那会，他把能变现的财产都卖了，帮浪巫谣的凑齐违约金，然后租场地砸了一套当时最先进的音乐设备，找制作人，作曲选曲编曲录音，砸出一张专辑。

当时暗笑殇不患钱砸水里听响玩儿的人不少，就连对自己梦想坚信不疑的浪巫谣也有点愁，问专辑压仓怎么办，殇不患对音乐一窍不通，唯独对钱对事都看得很开，便道：“砸水里怎么了，水花好听好看。”随后胡乱哼了一段样片，浪巫谣抿着嘴，强忍着没忍心告诉好友，他没一个音是哼在调上的。

后来浪巫谣凭着这张专辑一炮而红，成为了当红流量歌星，一度靠片场日结工资维持生计的殇不患，因为版税分成身家暴涨，但他仍旧早起叼着便宜烧饼赶着地铁去影视城卖力气。

殇不患一直在前进，却极少考虑过自己要攀登什么样的顶峰，才称得上让人生拥有价值，在他看来，活着本来就是一件简单充实又快乐的事，咸菜白粥不错，大葱馒头亦无不可，酒足饭饱心无挂碍，人生至味不过如此。

尽管殇不患开口反驳，内心却也不得不承认凛雪鸦说得对，随性的人同时也是最挑剔的人，因为永远没有固定的标准。

但由任何人来说出“你没有想过和我一直下去”，都是控诉和质问，唯独由凛雪鸦说出来是云淡风轻的陈述。

凛雪鸦和他性格脾气大相径庭，唯有这点最相似，没心没肺到一块去了。殇不患想到这摇了摇头，问凛雪鸦：“大不了从现在开始想，你呢，你觉得我们能一直到什么时候？”

凛雪鸦被入口的冰凉酒液激得眯了眯眼，一副有口无心又颇为笃定地道：“谁知道，不患就陪我玩到我玩腻为止好了。”

“你这个混蛋，”殇不患心平气和地骂了一句，又不禁带着笑意问道，“如果你一辈子玩不腻我岂不是要陪你耗一辈子？”说出口后，殇不患自己倒怔了一下，一生一世宣之于口，没有预想中的那么那样郑重，和柴米油盐一样平常，但绝对没有一丝轻率。

“没办法，谁让我是不可理喻又意志坚定的不折不扣大恶党，稍微难缠一点也可以理解吧。”凛雪鸦斜眼睨着殇不患，随后举杯而饮，混入果汁的酒水呈淡红色，借由灯光的折射投映在他唇畔。

一流演员在任何时候都能找到最好的机位和光线，殇不患在演技上没有磨砺出这么超凡的技艺，但他知道凛雪鸦摆出这副样子一定是在索吻。

“你啊，你岂止是有一点难缠。”殇不患喃道，倾身覆上去，勾住探出来舔掉唇边酒液的舌尖缠绵。

才喝过冷饮的唇舌凉软微甜，挨近的面颊却发散着酒气蒸腾的热度，被吻得呼吸受阻的凛雪鸦晃神歪了一下，他搭在殇不患腰侧的手不知是无意还是故意，径直按在了某个鼓起的敏感部位上，便从善如流地隔着裤子撩拨那东西。

殇不患被这突然袭击弄得呼吸一紧，有几分无奈地扣住凛雪鸦的双腕，说：“发酒疯也要等回去再疯，走。”

轿车在深夜里静谧无人的大道飞驰，凛雪鸦眼神迷蒙地歪在殇不患身上，看着车窗外的街景飞快倒退，投进来的路灯光明暗交变，殇不患探在凛雪鸦腿间的手便总是趁光亮时抚弄大腿的内侧敏感，看他咬着唇短促的呼吸，并起双腿夹住作乱的手掌，然后用手指挠挠绷紧的肌理，又受不得痒被迫打开。

司机还在前面，殇不患自然没有做得放肆，却也觉得自己被凛雪鸦传染了几分醉狂。

一路被磨人抚弄吊着情绪，直到进了家门凛雪鸦才恍然回魂，踉跄但仍执着地走进自家客厅的吧台后，从酒柜里拿了一瓶酒开了封，当着殇不患的面灌了一口，还挂着恶质挑衅的笑容抹了抹嘴。

“你还喝！”殇不患斥道，心急火燎地动手脱下身上棕色的外套往沙发上一丢，也走进吧台里，从凛雪鸦身后用手臂将他圈住。

手从衣摆的空隙下探了进去，大肆揉捏敏感的腹肌，又游上去玩弄敏感的乳粒。凛雪鸦喝多了酒，身上发着一层薄汗，那细腻的肌肤就像有意识般往手心上附，摸起来让人爱不释手。

殇不患用右手理了理凛雪鸦脸侧的碎发，细细吻过他的额际眉梢，手掌则伸进了下装里，隔着薄薄一层内裤抚摸着垂软的性器。殇不患在他耳边道：“喝这么多，前面根本兴奋不起来，还闹？”

凛雪鸦但笑不语，抱着殇不患横在自己身前的手臂，却不把刚才殇不患的呵斥放在心上似的，又喝了一口酒。

“人说借酒浇愁，你哪来那么多愁。”殇不患叹道，“担心自己对我的耐心有限？还是担心自己玩腻了又找不到新玩具？都醉成这样了，何必还强求清醒，你就趁现在假装觉得自己可以坚持一辈子不好吗？”


	7. 唇膏7

凛雪鸦极少直接显露他的攻击性，他更喜欢盘踞在暗处默默添加要素，牵引把控着事态的发展节奏，在性爱上也不例外。可是现在，血液里翻涌的酒精让他陷入情绪亢奋与思维飘忽并存的状态，不再带有清醒时的盘算与衡量，他此刻的任意妄为无害得只透出了些许好笑的娇横。

殇不患抚摸任何地方，凛雪鸦都会受不得痒一样战栗扭动起来，然而他仍用手肘勾着殇不患横在他腰际的手臂，不肯放它离开。

殇不患低沉地哼笑着，用另一边手撩开凛雪鸦颈后的发尾，一口咬住后劲那层薄薄的皮肉轻轻嘬咬。

带着薄茧的手指粗暴的掐弄腿根的嫩肉，刺激得凛雪鸦双腿发软，忍不住分开些许让自己站稳些。

随后殇不患用双指探入凛雪鸦口中，夹住他的舌翻搅亵玩了一阵，才借着被刺激泛滥的津液直奔主题，用一指顶开秘穴，挤进了温热的甬道。敏感的肉壁一下便将入侵的异物夹紧，润滑勉强的干涩摩擦把那处蹭得又痛又痒，进出之间却总有难以名状的酥痒快意。

凛雪鸦被弄得腰腹酸麻，勉强用手肘撑持着自己，伏在料理台上连连喘息，料理台面与吧台高低错落，吧台的大理石台面散发细微的凉气，他忍不住将发烫的面颊贴上去，纾缓热度。

殇不患亲了亲凛雪鸦的眼角，从黑色桌面的倒影上看到他条件反射地眯起眼，眼底没有涌动的暗流，鲜红双眸剔透得像琉璃，盈亮动人，不像平日里那般沉郁厚重，而是云山雾罩，仿佛对当下发生的一切疑惑不已。

凛雪鸦懵懵懂懂地被手边的果酱罐吸引了目光，他拧开瓶盖用手指勾了些裹着糖浆的草莓果肉，稀里糊涂放进嘴里。

清新的甜味似乎让凛雪鸦很满意，遂将手指举到殇不患面前，然后露出一个让殇不患酸到牙的天真笑容。

殇不患只好抓过凛雪鸦的手腕，将两个根被果酱弄得黏糊糊的手指含进嘴里吞吐，舌尖来回扫过指缝，用极其情色的方式帮他清理干净。

殇不患叹着气问道：“把自己灌醉，喝到断片好玩吗？”

然而凛雪鸦的正常逻辑思维已经被流窜的酒精阻断，既听不懂，也不会回答。

凛雪鸦发觉自己手上的果酱被殇不患舔光了，将真正甜味源泉果酱罐给忘的一干二净，却执着地要在殇不患嘴里找回仅存的糖分。几次回避不成，殇不患索性将凛雪鸦拽回怀里，扳过他的脸用力亲吻。

早先查觉到凛雪鸦的意识浑噩的那一刻，殇不患的欲望有一瞬间曾回落至谷底，他不习惯趁人之危，也太愿意受用凛雪鸦这样被外物导致的无害柔软。落在自己掌握之中、可以任意摆弄的凛雪鸦，看似美好，却着实失了意趣。

缠吻间，彼此的侧脸被津液蹭得濡湿一片，殇不患身体上还没来得及冷却的欲望，复又蓬勃蒸腾起来。

殇不患问：“你是故意在我面前喝醉的对不对？”

凛雪鸦见殇不患看着自己，无辜的歪了歪头，被顶在股间的滚烫碰到敏感的穴周才轻吟两声。

殇不患解开彼此下体的遮挡，让碍事的布料尽数落在地上，他将自己胀疼的器官嵌入凛雪鸦股缝间摩擦，在那人耳边道：“究竟想说什么说不得的话，非才要把自己灌成这样。”

凛雪鸦自然依旧没能回答，殇不患用指腹抚慰着瑟缩不已的入口，慢慢一根一根加到三指，在凛雪鸦体内耐心开拓。

他们俩这么不清不楚时间已经不短了，殇不患对凛雪鸦身上敏感的地方早已有所掌握，现在的凛雪鸦早已忘了遮掩，无论是亲吻还是刮弄内壁的敏感处，只有碰到喜欢的地方便会毫不吝啬的呻吟着绷紧腰腹，用力夹紧身后的侵犯者。

殇不患扶着性器整插入时，到底还是被撑开得太过，只懂得平本能做出回应的凛雪鸦便啜泣着喊着不要，被迫吞入整根后穴口被撑得几乎一丝褶皱没有，却不再见他喊疼，只是满面潮红的急喘着，痉挛着伏倒在吧台上，腰臀配合着被进入的角度悄悄抬起。

身体的记忆诚实的告诉他，身后的快要撕裂般的满胀感，便是潮汐迭起的高潮将要开始的征兆，食髓知味的肉体便早早显露了渴求被狠狠侵犯欲望。

尽管殇不患深知清醒时的凛雪鸦才是真正的他，如此乖顺、不知掩饰的凛雪鸦同样是构成那人的一部分，这是凛雪鸦有心用酒精短暂剥离了与常年本心共存的防备和铠甲，才让他看见的不加任何矫饰的迷糊与柔软。

对于这种心机深沉思虑甚重的家伙来说，一定已经是难得的妥协了吧。

两人的纠葛刚刚开始不久那会，好友就极力反对此事，凛雪鸦飘忽不定的脾气和一堆风流烂帐在圈内臭名昭著，传言虽有不实的成分，但凛雪鸦性格中的恶质奇诡是只多不少。奈何浪巫谣不善言辞，只能抛出经纪人聆牙让他帮忙劝解，结果不论聆牙如何苦口婆心，或是殇不患本就心存跳出火坑的意志，都没有敌过凛雪鸦纠缠人的功力。

聆牙只得在一次聚餐中气哼哼地吐槽道：“劝不了了劝不了了，不患酱其实根本就是心甘情愿地被那家伙迷昏了头，你其实心里就是喜欢大麻烦本烦的妖艳货色。就像管圈里的破事一样，嘴上说着，啊~好麻烦走开走开不要找我，结果蹚浑水比谁蹚得欢，我看透你了，崽，阿爸对你彻底失望。”

殇不患认真反省了一下，很多事情他确实说着不愿多管，总说着要过平平淡淡的清静日子，实际做出的选择却总与自己的说法背道而驰，默默走到走入了娱乐圈喧嚣与争夺中心地带。

但也许正如凛雪鸦玩笑般地讽喻那般，他虽然赞颂着平凡，内心却总因浮波翻涌、辉煌闪烁的刺激和挑战而鼓动。

即便如此，他做事从未违背本心，所以从不后悔。

殇不患搂紧在他身下被情潮吞噬的人，用力进入他，占有他，在他体内宣泄着雄性最原始的欲求。遭遇上这这样一份危险、摇摇欲坠的奇异关系，让他心动至此，失控至此，即便是孽缘一场，结局惨烈，那也无妨，平凡人生中罕有的激烈与甜美值得他付出相应的代价去承载。

殇不患抚摸着凛雪鸦腰际被他掐出来的指痕，让他转过身来面向自己，然后架起凛雪鸦的一侧大腿卡在自己臂弯上，更加激烈地操干着早已泥泞不堪的蜜穴，逼着凛雪鸦发出破碎的哭喊。

殇不患咬着凛雪鸦的耳尖，蛮横冲撞着脆弱那处，想着之前凛雪鸦口不择言的辛辣话语，粗声问道：“你舍不得玩腻的是哪儿？是不是这根，我看你是很喜欢，吃得这么深，还咬着不放……”

凛雪鸦在潮涌般的快感下迷离地甩着头，攀紧殇不患的肩膀，下意识应道：“嗯，喜欢……”他失神地按着殇不患的胸膛摸索着，似乎在努力思考自己究竟喜欢哪里。许久，凛雪鸦释然般露出些许恶质笑意，伸出手在殇不患心口做了的叩门的手势，用指节敲了两下，“这里我也很喜欢啊。”

“不演了？你喝这么多，就为了告诉我这个？你没醉我也会信。”殇不患伸手在凛雪鸦脸颊上捏了一把。

凛雪鸦道：“我是为了让我自己相信。”


	8. 唇膏8

殇不患是让被窝的温度烫醒的，这是他头一回睡醒的时候发现凛雪鸦手脚并用地缠着自己，隐约觉得对方烫得有点不寻常，殇不患伸手去想去解开揪紧自己睡衣的手，摸到凛雪鸦的手指却凉有点过分。殇不患只好用额头蹭了蹭凛雪鸦的额头，一比对就发现对方明显比自己烫，于是轻轻将凛雪鸦摇醒，说：“你发烧了，松松手，我找温度计给你量一下。”

凛雪鸦明明意识醒了，话也听进了耳朵里，却毫不在意地嘟哝的一声，反而更用力埋进殇不患怀里睡回笼觉。

被缠得动弹不得的殇不患不禁懊悔起之前的放纵来。

昨晚，或者应该说今天凌晨，凛雪鸦说了那句话之后，殇不患的自制意识顿时消失得无影无踪，把凛雪鸦的一条腿抬起来架在调制台的边缘，一边从后面狠狠进入，一边含着凛雪鸦开封的酒，他肩背上逡巡吮咬，在连人带酒一起品尝，直到发泄出来为止一直把人按在冰凉的桌面上操。做完一次把人带去浴室洗干净，又按在床上翻来覆去的玩了个遍，最后什么时候睡着的都不记得。

现在想起来，这人喝了那么多酒，酒气上涌的时候自然觉不出冷，但实际上身体的热度却是在快速发散，这样不忌的玩法可不就着凉发烧了么。

殇不患好声好气地催了好几次，直到语气勉强提升至凶恶，凛雪鸦才不情不愿地渐渐松开手，蒙着被子摸索着打开床边柜的下层抽屉，摸出一支电子温度计来。

凛雪鸦含了片刻，待提示音响了，才肯掀眼帘看了一眼温度，含糊的对坐起来看着他的殇不患道：“低烧罢了。”随后抢了带着殇不患余温的枕头抱在怀里，浑不在意的闭上眼。

“温度再往上一点可就不算低烧了，家里有药吗？烧成这样，会也别去开了，先养好再说。”殇不患道。

凛雪鸦轻嗤一声，说：“昨晚就让烟月请假了。”

殇不患挑眉斜了凛雪鸦一眼，如果昨晚自己没有在会所逮到他，按照原定的安排，这个家伙一声不吭直接彻夜不归，然后自己在会议上同样找不到人影，会后便要直接前往机场赶下午的飞机回片场去，自然也是见不到面的。虽说名义上是不清不楚的露水关系，如此做法也是任性自我不顾虑他人到一个极点了。

殇不患摇着头去搬了一床厚被子砸在凛雪鸦身上，一边帮他盖好，一边骂道：“别人是平时拘谨，喝了酒犯浑，你反其道而行之，日常就在犯浑，喝醉酒还好些。”

“唔，谢谢不患夸奖？”

殇不患下楼去厨房拾掇了早饭的材料，又拿着凛雪鸦含过的温度计拿去清洗，又用酒精消毒了一遍，回来用外装壳收好里放回抽屉里，才回嘴道：“没在夸你。”只是看着凛雪鸦抱着自己枕的枕头，用脸颊蹭着取暖的可笑模样，尾音又不禁软了下来。

殇不患坐在床边用手试探着凛雪鸦额上的温度，他其实知道，短时间内，体温较之前那个数值并没有太大变化，他只是想找个合理的动作触碰对方而已。

殇不患隔着两大层被子抚摸着凛雪鸦的肩头，说：“对不起，我第一次知道你床头有温度计。”放温度计回去的时候，还看见里面有拆得乱七八糟的各种常见药。

作为房子的另一位常住者，殇不患对左右两套一二三层的构造和功能都很熟悉，客厅餐厅厨房厕所，多少都放着殇不患自己买的、自己才会用的东西，他知道起居室有一个完备的药箱。但殇不患这才发现，他们的生活看似融合在一起，自己对凛雪鸦的很多事情却并不知悉。

殇不患不由自嘲失笑，一向被笑称作粗神经的他，竟然因为这点小事觉得堵心。

凛雪鸦则更是费解。察觉殇不患自小小一个温度计引申到不够了解自己，进而感到难过起来，对凛雪鸦来说需要简单的分析和推断，但真正令他觉得惊讶且难以理解的是，这个男人怎么就会仅仅因为不熟悉自己的一个普通小习惯，就认认真真的自责起来。

凛雪鸦抿着唇，许久才哑声笑道：“你真是个难缠的人。”

殇不患莫名被他说话的语气得羞恼起来：“我怎么错了，又怎么难缠了，那你当我没说过，把这事忘掉……我去看看粥煮得怎么样。”

匆忙之中完成的早餐差强人意，尽管卖相粗糙了些，吃着还是很舒服的。殇不患本来以为要哄着劝着才能让精致惯了的凛雪鸦老实吃下去，没想到对方竟然格外乖觉，一小口一小口地把粥喝完了。

殇不患把两人的碗收走端下厨房，便见大门“咔哒”一声解锁敞开，拙剑提着东西气喘吁吁地朝他问好。殇不患这才想起来，昨天交代拙剑按时开车过来在楼下等他，现在时间早已经过约定的时点。

拙剑一边擦汗，一边道：“大哥，给，烟月交代要给买凛老师的药，医生说吃这个合适，你们家里之前没存有。”

“啊？哦好，你歇会。”殇不患晃神了一会，总算了然地点点头，接过药给凛雪鸦兑了一杯温水回楼上去，将被窝里的凛雪鸦刨出来喂药。

凛雪鸦了然道：“这么快，拙剑来接你了？”

“你顺风耳么。”殇不患点着头，看着凛雪鸦吞药，又忍不住顶了顶他的额头试探温度，心想着，聪明脑瓜发着烧思考速度依然很快。

想来刚刚他在做饭的时候，凛雪鸦就联系了自己的私人医生，咨询症状确认了需要的药物，发给烟月让她买好送来。而烟月向来精明得很，知道自己再快战胜不了城市的拥堵，对二人行程安排了如指掌的她便想到拙剑会来接送殇不患，马上让拙剑去帮忙买药送上来。

而烟月的做派在凛雪鸦一手培养起来的，在他眼皮下自然是小巫见大巫，吃了药凛雪鸦倒头栽回床上，继续抱着殇不患的枕头已经裹紧在被子里，才道：“你现在出发去开会还来得及，给你找了两件冲锋衣，和行李放在一起带去机场吧。”

有一瞬间殇不患感觉被他气着了，可是转念一想又觉得没什么好气的。

这个家伙早就习惯一个人活着，就算今天他不在，凛雪鸦也有得是办法弄到一顿热饭热菜，及时的医治，他早习惯了操控所有能操控的人和事，让自己无懈可击地迎战生活遇上的任何问题，并不觉得自己需要什么额外的关怀。

凛雪鸦游刃有余时反而会故意拉下脸皮撒娇，虚弱的时候却武装得找不到破绽。

“下午飞机还是要赶的，但是会议，你让烟月帮我填个书面假条吧。”殇不患在凛雪鸦烧得有些浑噩的目光注视下，坦然地将他怀里的枕头抽走，掀开被子自己挤进了枕头的位置。

他早年自己攒钱买那套老小破的房子，床头也放着各种止痛片、药油药膏和喷剂，涉及动作的工作难免有伤痛和危险，只要想的话，谁都可以一个人坚强的活着。

殇不患摸着凛雪鸦的背脊道：“笨蛋。”又不是为了相互需要、相互依存才想和你在一起的。


	9. 唇膏9

一反常态的连续大雨打乱了他们的拍摄计划，剧组不得不放弃扎营，回到附近的小镇暂住几天。雨势大出不了门，山旮旯小镇里也没什么娱乐，剧组的人多少都挂着郁郁的情绪。

即使关紧了窗，雨声依旧嘈杂得令人烦躁，被困在民宿房小小屋檐下，殇不患经常活动筋骨，还觉得自己关节要生锈，做了百来个仰卧起坐，百无聊赖的耷拉回床上。

直到个摄像组的小伙子来敲门，说买好了零食，要在房间里弄个观影会，想着邀请他一起。

几年前殇不患还没拍东离剑游纪那会儿，就跟不少公司摄影场务都很熟悉，相比那些在一旁纳凉看他们忙活的明星，二话不说扛起设备就知道该怎么放的殇不患实在太过亲切，其他知名演员他们是不太敢去打扰，但殇不患就不一样。

殇不患闲得发慌，干脆就答应下来，和大家凑在一起瞎热闹。

房间里早就拉上好窗帘，外面本就昏暗，这下房里黑乎乎加上外面噼里啪啦的雨打声，还挺像那么回事的，如果没有年轻人突然起哄大呼小叫的话。

殇不患选了一个角落的位置坐下，陆续又有几个服化组的女孩子嘻嘻哈哈走进来，主导活动都摄影小哥打开电脑让大家选片，其中有一部凛雪鸦主演的片子呼声特别高。主办人有些为难，开玩笑般提醒道：“殇老师可在这呢，你们不看殇老师光看凛雪鸦？”

殇不患在一片起哄告饶声中忙摆摆手，道：“千万不要看我的，我自己从来不看自己演的，感觉太奇怪了。而且我没演过什么恐怖片。”

“这不是担心你看凛老师看得太多，怕你没有新鲜感嘛。”殇不患一向没有架子，一位化妆助理也开起他的玩笑来。

“没有的事，你们想看就看凛雪鸦演的吧。”殇不患说着，打开手机看了下信息，和凛雪鸦的聊天记录停留在十多天前，“退烧没”“嗯”，只有简单的两句话。

光应对自己忙碌的工作，殇不患已经花费了很大时间和心力，他可以每天对街巷边推着小车买早点的阿叔闲唠到天南海北，却不会在节日群发千篇一律的问候语，他天生懒得把时间在和用交际辞令和人维持联系，日子过得太随性，经常被抱怨没有仪式感，不懂浪漫。

他们的聊天记录总是很平淡，没有太多打卡报到式的无聊问候，还有一大部分是各种活动安排、剧本。

也不知道凛雪鸦是太忙，还是当真领悟到了殇不患对骚扰电话的怨气，半个多月来，殇不患再没有接到他任何电话或者语言通话，今天是他这些天来第一次听到凛雪鸦的声音。殇不患收回思绪抬起头，凛雪鸦的脸在笔记本电脑的屏幕里出现，研究物件般地看着屏幕外的所有人。

镜头调转的时候，摄影组另一个人凉凉开口道：“注意到没，刚才是尸体视角。”换来一室配合演出的抽气声。

凛雪鸦在这部电影里扮演一个神经质的法医，在空无一人的解剖室里滔滔不绝的分析着尸体的情况。然后画面一转，凛雪鸦在半池水中倒满半池红酒，脱光衣服跨进去洗澡。

除了这副美丽面孔，动听的嗓音，殇不患没有再从这个法医身上找到任何属于凛雪鸦的东西。殇不患不禁晃神放空了思绪，想起那晚在他耳边的喃喃絮语的凛雪鸦，本来一度回过点神来能清醒对话，后来动作变得激烈之后，他便失神在自己身下痉挛颤动，说出来的尽是些缺乏连贯性重复断句。

以前殇不患看过凛雪鸦饰演调酒师的片段，能感觉到凛雪鸦还在用自己的情绪去演戏，这里的凛雪鸦则将自己彻底剥离了出来。

殇不患又想起他无数次自下而上的看着凛雪鸦，雪发散乱，或是咬着唇低眉隐忍，或是难耐地扬起下巴，绷紧颈项上的露出青筋，肌肤上挂着最普通的汗珠，远比荧幕里艳丽馥郁的酒滴要诱人得多。

电脑发出突如其来的惨叫声唤回了殇不患的思绪，他便跟着转折重新将注意力放回剧情。

自小举止怪异的法医仅有一位警察朋友愿意接纳，两人大战滥杀为祸恶魔后，警察重伤濒死又奇迹恢复，对法医表明了心意。本以为一切尘埃落定，谁知抱紧法医的警察一抬头，赫然已经被恶魔附身了，真正的警察早已死去，然而附身警察的恶魔并没有成为最终胜利者，它被一脸迷恋的法医监禁在自家别墅内，每天遭受解剖折磨，还被法医暴力放血用以泡澡。

简而言之是一个人比鬼神可怕的故事。

意想不到的接连反转，美与血腥的交替，整部片子完成度非常高，看完之后一屋子人从高度紧张中脱离出来，没有太多讨论欲望，赞叹了几句就各自散了。

活动着坐得酸痛的腰背走回了房间，关上门直接仰倒在床上，考虑着要不要俗套一把，发个信息告诉凛雪鸦自己看了他的作品。但不论殇不患怎么斟酌，都写不出能将自己感想描述到位的词汇。说到底这都是他单方面的情感，与其顾自去打扰对方，不如留到见面时再和他说，殇不患想着，索性不再纠结于编辑那条消息。

殇不患有些烦躁地在房间里兜转了一圈，无聊得开始翻找自己的行李包，然后在夹层里掏到了一管唇膏。

他坐回床上，来回摩挲着膏管上的划痕，随后打开唇膏盖闻了闻，仍是那股迂回而带着淡淡冷意的暗香，里面的膏体并未因随行囊长途跋涉而变形，仍然保持着上一次使用留下的纹路。

殇不患注视着那不平整侧切面良久，他阖上双目，缓缓举起旋出一半的唇膏凑近自己的嘴，眼珠不安的在双睑内转动了两下，如同在等待顽劣成性的情人亲吻。

被体温融化的膏体留下柔润滑腻的感觉，香味更加鲜明地在鼻端绽放开来，殇不患几不可闻地叹息出声，他无法避免的想起那双形状姣好、带着健康淡粉色的唇，虽然总是说不出说什么好话来，尝起来却是形容不尽的美好。

手掌往下探去，殇不患几乎想顺着本能，自己舒缓一番那处难以名状的胀痛，做点健康成年男性都轻车熟路的举动。然而胡乱摸了两把，便意兴阑珊地收回手，他渴望的并不是当初的发泄，外物的香味再熟悉，终究也和那个人身上的气息相差太远，即便草草解决了上涌的冲动，他还是不能获得满足。

殇不患走进浴室，打开水阀，让冷水自头顶一路洒下。

相比群山之中的滂沱大雨，这边的林立的钢筋丛林则干燥得烟尘飞舞，殇不患看着车窗外高架桥在昏黑天色下交缠的轮廓，恍惚间还有几分不真实感。他不知怎么的就去找导演聊了两句，导演便拍着胸脯帮他订好了机票，还说等几天雨势下去了再帮他订返回的机票。

这个圈子里聚少离多早就习惯了，不过十天半个月，对对方的思念也还没有变作骨鲠在喉的痛楚，他根本没回来的必要，却还是迷迷糊糊地回来了。

一定会被凛雪鸦嘲笑的，殇不患赌气地想道，要不悄悄看一眼就走吧，别让他发现。

本来飞机落地就晚，打车回到市区已经是深夜了，殇不患用指纹开了门锁，发现客厅没有亮灯，他不确定凛雪鸦究竟是没回来还是已经睡下，仍是放轻了脚步，熟悉地走上了二层。

主卧关着门，门下却透着黯淡的光线，大约是开着床头的立灯。

轻轻拧开门把，能看到凛雪鸦不留情面地占据着床的正中央，仿佛从未想过为自己有个离家的情人空出一半空间，身上买给殇不患的棕色丝质居家服。殇不患对这种种并不在意，他的第一反应是这家伙睡觉又不盖被子，第二是注意到床头的红酒杯，不由皱了皱眉。

殇不患走近床边想整理一下凛雪鸦门户敞开的上衣，看见长袖被睡得撸到胳膊上，更是暗叹了一口气。此时，数条从手腕处延伸到肘弯的痕迹让殇不患目光一顿，仔细辨认了好一会，才发现并不是严重的淤伤，遂松了口气。

枕边掉落着旋出小半的膏管，殇不患将它转了回去放在一旁，眼看着有几分熟悉，这正是他之前随手买的劣质变色唇膏，膏体切面边缘剐蹭着一圈已经变成紫色的杂质。他想了想凛雪鸦手臂上的颜色，僵硬地站立了一会，被身体内部放射上涌的热流冲得晕头转向。

他刚才光顾着挑剔凛雪鸦的陋习，没有注意到被拽得只勉强挂在胯骨的裤腰，还有睡颜上显而易见带着春意的倦怠。

殇不患深深吸气，拨开凛雪鸦的前襟，便看见锁骨之下也有一道显眼的淡紫，颈侧也蹭着些许。


	10. 唇膏10

见凛雪鸦熟睡，殇不患犹豫着没有叫醒他，只是轻轻抓着凛雪鸦搭在枕边的手掌揉捏，极力压抑体内的燥热，只是自皓腕上拉得长长的紫痕总在眼前晃，让人烧心得很。

凛雪鸦本来一直眠浅，但凡有动静很容易就会被惊醒，今天可能是因为又喝了酒的缘故，睡得格外沉。殇不患抿着嘴忍了又忍，想着轻一些应该不会把人闹醒，俯身谨慎地将唇贴在凛雪鸦手腕内侧的膏痕上，浅浅叹息着，沿着数道紫色来回逡巡亲吻。

滴水不能止渴，一旦破了例，便做不到浅尝辄止，强行把找到了出口欲望再收回去。

殇不患将凛雪鸦鬓边的碎发拢会耳后，起身缓缓吐了口气，心中到底还是为自己的偷香窃玉般举动别扭，可想象着凛雪鸦是如何短促的喘息着自我抚慰，并颤抖着用曾嫌弃不已的劣质唇膏划过那些渴求亲吻的地方，他便无法冷静下来。

殇不患再次俯身，侧头啄吻凛雪鸦的颈侧，含住那块淡紫轻吮，将颜色吃掉，在原位置留下浅浅红痕。

眼看左右是收不了手，殇不患还是决定先叫醒凛雪鸦，问清楚他现在愿不愿意再说。

无力的齿关轻易被入侵的舌尖撬开，口腔里垂软舌尖任人采撷，殇不患闭上眼专注地感受在异地也不放过他心神的诱人甜美，哪怕是最精致高雅的香调，也无法和本人的气息比拟。

按理说，被骚扰了半晌总该醒了，凛雪鸦依旧呼吸平缓地沉睡着，殇不患不禁担心是病了或是误食异物只是昏厥，悬着心准备检查凛雪鸦心跳和脉搏，却被搭上他后背的手打断了动作。

殇不患在凛雪鸦脸上看不出一丝醒来的迹象，而凛雪鸦搭在他身后的手却摩挲两下，才垂下来落回床上，那样抚摸的触感绝不是无意识触碰造成的。

“我说，你醒了就不要装睡啊！”殇不患微愠道，“会吓到人的。”

凛雪鸦神色仍然不动，一副睡得昏天黑地毫无知觉的模样，当殇不患都要对自己的判断动摇的时候，却见凛雪鸦的唇边微微勾起，露出一抹几乎不可察觉的笑意。见状，殇不患咬牙地“呿”了一声，低头对准凛雪鸦的唇角就是一口，然后移回齿间泄愤般的用力缠吻。

将凛雪鸦原先均匀的呼吸吻得略显凌乱后，殇不患用牙齿轻轻磨着凛雪鸦的耳廓，压低声音往他耳朵里吹着气道：“你这么喜欢装睡就别醒，等把你操晕过去，让你一觉睡到天亮。”

话说完殇不患一阵脸热，寻思自己是不是被凛雪鸦这家伙传染了，性致一上头全然压不下心中的狂气，嘴里都说了些什么不要脸的鬼话。

看来人与人之间的交互确实如同东风与西风，明明不喜欢趁人之危，在当下凛雪鸦收起张刺，露出一副任人随意揉搓的样子的时候，他还是容易不受自控的强势起来。

噬咬着凛雪鸦的肩头，将锁骨下的唇膏痕舔得一片湿凉，殇不患解开自己裤扣，牵起凛雪鸦绵软的手，按在那已经顶出薄薄布料外的粗大肉具上，将那根粗大的东西挤进对方自然内扣的四指与拇指之间，用自己的手掌包覆捏拢凛雪鸦的手，握住高昂的欲望来回撸动。

“刚才有想着它自己做吗？”殇不患盯着凛雪鸦安详无害的睡颜问道，试图让那张没有破绽的面孔被激起不自然的红晕。

然而侍弄许久，殇不患自己不得劲不说，更郁闷的是，他发现这种程度的骚扰根本不足矣让凛雪鸦的演技崩盘，他放开了凛雪鸦被男人的体液蹭得湿漉漉手掌。犹豫了片刻，殇不患轻轻掐住凛雪鸦的面颊，小声嘟哝道：“你再装，我真的——真的要对你不客气了。”

凛雪鸦依旧没有给予任何回应，想处于深度睡眠之中那样安分乖巧。

被他惹恼的殇不患咽下了泛滥的口津，眼一闭心一横，在凛雪鸦上方半跪着，摁着凛雪鸦的下巴，将肿胀的性器送入被亲吻得嫣红的唇间。

殇不患向来认定情事应该你情我愿、有来有往，对强制或者用药之类下三滥的手段嗤之以鼻，然而在这样状似迷奸的情境下，他的身体却十分诚实，兴奋的程度更胜过平日，羞愧之余，底下的孽障确实实打实硬得发疼。

被硕大异物撑开口腔的那刻，凛雪鸦自然而然的呛了口气，正因为太自然了，肉眼根本无法分辨是伪装还是身体下意识的反应。

他如同仍未醒来一般，并没有介意这样冒犯的举动，反而如同在梦里试品尝雪糕、冰棒一类食物那样，轻柔地吮吸、舔舐着嘴里的东西。

温热的舌尖描过敏感的沟回，抵着小孔反复挑弄，双目紧闭的脸上却是一派睡梦的迷蒙，天真无辜的神情配着淫靡下流的举动，简直是催情利器。

殇不患连日禁欲，现在十分受不住刺激，连忙强忍住缴械的冲动从凛雪鸦口中退出来，却见凛雪鸦下意识蹭了蹭床，梦呓般含糊不清地唤道：“嗯，不患……”

闹得殇不患像有人在旁边撞钟一样脑中嗡响，他不得不承认，论会折腾人自己是永远比不过凛雪鸦的。

殇不患扯下凛雪鸦的睡裤，发现里面直接什么都没穿，勃发的性器被裤腰刮了一下，直挺的弹动着，他恶意用力掐了一把渗出清液的顶端，对凛雪鸦说：“影帝的演技果然是了不得，其他地方装得很像，这里还不是早就受不了么？”

殇不患不再说二话，倒了些润滑剂在手上直接开拓那个隐秘的入口，相较平常的细致温柔，这次却故意做得躁进而粗鲁，在外物的滋润下进展比平时快上许多。等到那里能容纳三指，殇不患便果断分来凛雪鸦的双腿，将忍耐许久的阳具埋入那处潮热紧致的所在。

就算凛雪鸦再能忍，身体内里被粗硕滚烫的东西强硬撑开，还是让他僵了下身子。殇不患将脸埋在凛雪鸦颈间，切实感受到了那一瞬间条件反射绷紧肌肉的异样，不由在他耳边低笑出声。

“凛老师演技这么好，可别破功了。”殇不患说着，大开大合地开始摆动腰胯，在紧窄的甬道中快速抽送起来，甚至故意大力撞击，将身下人竭力放松的臀肉撞得啪啪作响。

凛雪鸦虽然竭力平复着呼吸的频率，努力让身上的肌肉保持放松，可身上被情潮烧得四散弥漫的潮红很快蔓延到脖颈，甚至双颊，他闭着双眼，丝毫不知道自己的伪装早已被激烈侵犯剥离得一干二净，只剩下不睁眼这点仅存的倔强。

激烈的动作让殇不患也有些气短，他抚摸着凛雪鸦发烫的脸颊，断断续续地说道：“听说，强忍着声音会让快感更猛烈，你这样，是不是已经自己偷偷去了好几次？”

原本垂在一旁的手早就一改绵软，用力揪着身下的床单，硬生生拧出一大片褶皱。

殇不患看着指缝里夹着床单布料的纤长手指，心里不知怎么喜欢得很。他未想过自己会这种看似趁人之危的侵犯中获得快乐，就算在凛雪鸦无力反抗的时候，把他肏得乱七八糟然，而自己所做的一切仍能获得这人的接纳与首肯。

即便未曾用言语交流，他也能从肢体动作循迹到凛雪鸦的想法。

殇不患按着难耐之下不受控制缠在他腰际的双腿，更加用力的撵弄敏感的那点，来回深插数十下，才终于在凛雪鸦体内释放了出来。

大掌揉搓安抚着身下一声不吭却被高潮刺激得痉挛不断的情人，殇不患亲了亲凛雪鸦的脸侧，道：“还不肯醒过来？”

良久，呼吸和身体的颤抖渐渐平复下来的凛雪鸦睫羽轻颤，那张漂亮脸蛋一下染上了几分脆弱的意味。他艰难的睁开眼，甚至有些迷茫不适地眨了眨眼，目光飘向在一旁撑着脑袋半躺着，边给他揉着腰，显然还沉浸余韵中的殇不患，随即露出慌乱惊惧的神色。

“嗯？怎么？”殇不患茫然道。

凛雪鸦哆嗦着往身后空挡挪去，抓来一旁的薄被忙掩住几乎赤裸的身体，带着哭腔道：“你、你是谁，怎么会在我家里？”


	11. 唇膏11

激烈运动刚结束不久，殇不患无心折腾，沾染上自己赋予的情爱气息和痕迹的温热身体却从怀里离开，他不满地用手掌摩擦着带着温度的床单，拉长了带着未褪情欲的低哑嗓音念叨道：“别闹。”

然而，当殇不患不耐地抬起眼，看到眼前娇柔怯懦、瑟瑟发抖的凛雪鸦，他瞬间清醒过来。

凛雪鸦的演技并没有什么值得挑剔的地方，紧张时下意识地吞咽动作，慌张无措的遮掩，都表现得很好。整个场景里，唯一不对劲的是做出这个动作的人，殇不患感觉违和感的阀值上限都快要炸裂了。

殇不患撑着身体缓缓从床上坐起，他动作每一次幅度稍大，凛雪鸦就惊恐地往后躲，渐渐的，整个人缩到了床头的一角里，他眼眶里泛起水光，强笑着说道：“家里值钱的东西不多，你想要什么随便拿，不够我还可以去取钱，你不要伤害我。”

很有感染力的演出，就是勉强被揪住压在心口的被子耷拉着，胸口没被吮掉淡紫色的残痕下，就是若隐若现淡色粉樱，这样的情景，比起犯罪片，更像某种应该私下观看的情色影像。殇不患头痛地扒拉着后脑的乱发，努力思考让凛雪鸦老实下来的办法，最后发现除了不解风情的倒下装死，他好像只剩下配合演出这一条路可走。

“我要财物做什么，”殇不患好气又好笑地回道，“我看，这里就你这个大影帝最值钱。”

殇不患三两下脱掉身上未来得及丢开的衣物，活动着脖子和肩膀的筋骨，本想好整以暇等待凛雪鸦接下来的表演，但眼见凛雪鸦抱紧双膝，丝毫不知重点部位全然没遮住，休影充电期间养得莹白脚趾用力蜷起，一副无助可怜的样子。殇不患突然起意，使坏伸手捉住凛雪鸦脚腕，将他往自己的方向带。

凛雪鸦的小腿纤长匀停，并不细弱，以殇不患的了解，凛雪鸦还有多年体术和舞蹈功底，腿部爆发力随便踹翻一个成年男性大概没问题。

殇不患想着，却听闻凛雪鸦发出一声婉转的惊呼，装模作样地用泪光盈盈的眼睛瞅着自己，说：“不行，我、我已经有老公了，不可以，我老公会打我的。”

殇不患被雷得浑身一激灵，以他看得不多但种类齐全的阅片经历，大致能猜到凛雪鸦的套路，不外乎是什么独自在家的人妻，被闯空门的莽汉糟蹋之类恶俗剧情。沉默许久，殇不患还是决定先问一个自己比较关切的问题：“你老公，谁啊？”

凛雪鸦楚楚可怜地抽噎着，小声道：“殇不患，你听说过吧，演武打戏很出名呢。”

“……”殇不患觉得自己有点接不住凛雪鸦的戏了，这人真是花样百出。

“你们外面的人都不知道，他在家可凶了，他们演武打的，喝了酒整天骂人，动起手来谁能招架得住。”凛雪鸦柔柔弱弱地哭诉着，看着他委屈的样子，再听这话，任何不明真相的人都会信以为真。

略过闯入者长着和自己老公同一张脸这种重大漏洞，靠着三两句台词，凛雪鸦就勾勒出一个酗酒、暴脾气又爱打老婆粗俗打星。殇不患职业习惯使然，在脑海里过一边凛雪鸦安插“殇不患”人设，不由吐槽道：“殇不患什么时候打过你了，很凶吗？”

凛雪鸦嗔道：“凶！就，就像你现在对我那么凶……你捏得人家好痛。”

“我到底喜欢上了一个什么戏精？”思路已经被凛雪鸦闹得有些错乱的殇不患心道，一面又遵循着设定琢磨起来，这怎么还对着闯进门打劫的撒娇耍起性子来了呢，有点不合理吧。

殇不患还是下意识松开了手指握住许久的脚踝，离开前还顺手揉按了数下，帮凛雪鸦活血。

受到了温柔的对待，可怜“人妻”凛先生似乎触景生情，更加起性地向“闯入者”倒苦水，倾诉爱人的不是：“殇不患经常出去拍戏，把我一个人丢在家里，一走就是好几星期，音信全无，连个电话也不打。”

“诶？”突然被指槐骂槐的殇不患不由愣住了。

“娱乐圈里这么乱，每天都有年轻漂亮的人往面前送，他心里一定早就没有我的一席之地了。”凛雪鸦哽咽道。

“哈？”殇不患感觉自己一口老血闷在嗓眼里吐不出来。他不能在任由凛雪鸦带着节奏随心所欲的耍弄自己了，殇不患努力憋出一句烂俗台词，试图把剧情引导到别的走向：“呃，你不要说了，就算你喊破喉咙也不会有人来救你的。”

凛雪鸦听后目光呆滞了一瞬，往下抿了抿唇角，似乎竭力忍耐着什么，但他仍是毫无破绽地颤声将自己的话说了出来：“我还每天都在等他回家，我真傻。”幽怨哀伤的红眸一眨也不眨地看着殇不患，胸口因为强行压抑情绪而起伏震颤，凛雪鸦就这么看着对方许久，突然，一颗清澈的泪珠就从左眼滚落了下来。

三秒落泪不可说不是一种绝技，凛雪鸦则还要更绝一些，他能让眼泪在眼眶里一直打转，让它什么时候落、从哪一边落、什么形式落，都能精准掌控。

殇不患觉得这颗温热水滴仿佛有千钧重，落下来不是掉在别处，而是砸在了自己的心头上。

哪怕是这么逻辑漏洞百出剧情，令人出戏的熟悉场景，也无法压制凛雪鸦的演技的感染力。殇不患心中有一个角落安放着所有理智，清楚明白地告诉自己这一切都是假的，什么对他思之若狂，哭得梨花带雨的凛雪鸦，全是假的。可殇不患也知道，看着凛雪鸦假哭，自己的心口的酸疼却是真的。

殇不患慌忙用指节和手背去抹凛雪鸦脸上的眼泪，叱道：“喂喂喂！你别演了！别哭啊，你别搞事情，哭得我心乱。唉……”殇不患叹着气，胡乱把凛雪鸦搂进怀里，任由他埋在自己肩窝顺势而为的低泣。

假必然是假的，但其中大约也有千分之一是凛雪鸦投射在其中的，对自己缺乏主动回应的埋怨情绪吧。殇不患在心内自我安慰道，反正是无计可施了，只好破罐破摔的享受虚假的温存，这样抱着，感觉这家伙还挺乖还挺暖和的。

“什么叫心里没有你的一席之地，你对自己的烦人程度有什么误解。我第一次遇到你的时候，是下雨天吧。这几天片场一直下暴雨，出不了门，然后，你就特别特别烦人。” 殇不患用下巴轻轻蹭着凛雪鸦的发心，边说。

凛雪鸦幽幽道：“不要把人形容得好像类风湿痛一样。”

殇不患就笑：“你不提我还没觉得你像。”


	12. 唇膏12

“片场连续下了好几天大雨，取不了景，镇子上也没什么可逛的，我在民宿窝得都快长蘑菇了。”干这一行，这点小小苦头，这些对殇不患连小风小浪也算不上，只是一到凛雪鸦面前，他总是忍不住要开口絮叨些琐事。

“什么蘑菇，”凛雪鸦挨在殇不患怀里，若无其事地提问着，手却不怀好意地在殇不患下体鼓包上按了一下，“是不是这朵小蘑菇？”

殇不患猝不及防，被凛雪鸦这一手按得“嘶”地抽了口凉气，占据上风的人更是变本加厉，用带有侵略性的纯熟手法淫弄男人的性器，面上却是羞中带怯，柔声细气地说：“在外做体力活谋生不容易，你想要什么都可以拿，不欺负我就好。”

这场戏，眼看着凛雪鸦不演到尽兴是不会停下来的，殇不患在他为了表现紧张情绪刻意梗紧颈侧咬了一口，将人困在床头与胸膛之间，越压越紧，凛雪鸦不得不收回双手推拒逼紧的人。

“一边折磨别人，一边叫人别欺负你？”殇不患沿着颈侧一路细碎地吻着，拨开凛雪鸦双手一路往下，含住演技也无法控制的赤裸欲望。

温热的口腔烫得凛雪鸦低吟出声，下意识想要规避过于刺激的快感，身后已经再无可退。殇不患分开凛雪鸦并拢的双腿，直接玩弄刚才被他狠狠打开过的秘处，之前留在里面的白浊趁再次打开的间隙流出来，又将股间染得一塌糊涂。

舌尖将敏感小孔刺激得情液泛滥，尝够了滋味，殇不患才舔唇角起身，直接就着将人围困在床头的姿势，靠在残存精液的润滑，直接侵犯那人。

凛雪鸦瑟缩着喃喃着：“不，不要。”实则并没有做出什么反抗动作。闻言，殇不患狠狠插了两下，便强忍着退了出来，只抵在股缝间蹭弄缓解着噬人的欲望，沉声道：“不要怎么硬得一塌糊涂，还含得那么紧不让我走。嘴上说着害怕，不要，刚才又凑上来乱摸，你这剧本人设不对吧。”

“你不要欺负我，进来，好不好？”凛雪鸦双颊绯红，急促喘息起来，许久嗫嚅道，“我老公总是不在家，我一个人在家，实在是太寂寞了。” 

被凛雪鸦如此说法一圆，殇不患一口气堵在嗓子眼里差点没顺过来，反复在心里告诉自己，不要被凛雪鸦言语所激，身体力行地回敬他的骚扰，自己先吃饱喝足再说。于是将人按倒在床上，狠狠贯穿，在湿热的甬道中大力抽插。

“唔，太大了，慢点……”

“你故意的。”殇不患黑着脸，拽着凛雪鸦的发尾往自己身上靠，狠命往深处顶。外界的诸多误解和刁难，殇不患轻轻挥去，只有凛雪鸦总能轻易激起他的火气，既为他这时还用矫饰的花头当情趣着恼，又忍不住中了他的圈套，被激起了更汹涌的欲潮。

看着凛雪鸦眼底潜藏的戏谑，逐渐被情欲冲淡，变得失神迷乱，殇不患像被某人的恶劣传染了一般，忍不住在凛雪鸦耳边说：“这就舒服得说不出话了，太太装什么冰清玉洁，是不是经常背着你老公偷吃。”

凛雪鸦噙着泪摇着头，道：“不是的，我没有，我不是。”

殇不患忍不住亲吻对方泛红眼角上的泪滴，嘴上继续说着：“水性杨花，寡廉鲜耻，淫荡，小色胚，戏精……”

殇不患搜肠刮肚想出这些骂词，像说情话儿一样，借着混杂着浓重情欲的热气吹进凛雪鸦耳朵里，伴着身下绵密的攻势，凛雪鸦只觉得自己被翻卷浪潮的蹂躏，不知今夕何夕。但若是不想着招惹事情，便不是凛雪鸦了，柔软的内里被硬热的铁杵捣弄翻搅得一塌糊涂，他还是用膝盖夹紧殇不患的腰，软软吐字：“你好厉害，好舒服，我老公没有你……嗯……”

不论真心违心，男人听到这样的话心底小小的虚荣总归能得到一丝满足，可作为那个被比下的倒霉老公“殇不患”的原型，殇不患并没有高兴，反而感受到了给自己带了顶绿帽的憋屈感，只能气得继续往凛雪鸦身上撒火。

事后凛雪鸦缩在被子里，央着殇不患帮他揉腰才肯慢慢闭上眼。

殇不患在飞机上打过盹，此时还没有困意，只是看着凛雪鸦睫毛投在眼睑上的细细阴影，想起对方第一次在他家过夜的情形。那时他们分开两地跑完一轮巡回宣传，在最后一站汇合同时回到本市，也像今天那样急切渴求久违的纾解。完事之后，凛雪鸦先行清洗，殇不患在浴室慢慢享受了好一会热水才出来，原以为出来时凛雪鸦会像往常一样，抹去痕迹翩然离去，却见他穿得整整齐齐没有一丝破绽，迷迷糊糊睡倒在自己床上。

常在河边，有些距离即使小心翼翼地去维持，缘分到了，时辰到了，终是难免要被打破的。

哪怕是凛雪鸦这么精于算计，铁石心肠的人，也有一朝显露了些许柔软，殇不患便知道人无法与自己的感情抗衡，顺应本心，才是唯一让躁动的情感安宁下来的办法。

殇不患对阖着眼的凛雪鸦道：“诶，明天和你商量个事。”

凛雪鸦神识困顿，默认似的眨了下眼，复又闭上，殇不患拈着他的发尾，轻声说：“睡吧。”

清晨时，凛雪鸦朦胧察觉到殇不患起床出了门，按照他对殇不患的习性，多半趁人不多，去早市转转，顺便买点新鲜食粮，不是缺人操办食物，而是殇不患喜欢这样接点寻常烟火气，去感受生活的乐趣。

等殇不患重新坐回床边时，凛雪鸦却没有像往常一样，闻到在他身上做早饭的染上的米香味。想起夜里的话，凛雪鸦不禁被殇不患如此看重的“商量”勾起了兴趣，揉揉眼睛自床上坐起，随手理了理微乱的头发，望向一旁的殇不患。

殇不患说：“事到如今，我觉得我们之间的关系需要明确一下。”

凛雪鸦难得见殇不患如此正式地谈起他们的关系，不由曲起腿，将手肘顶在膝盖上，手托着腮，问：“听起来很有意思，不患想要怎么做？我们要公布恋情吗，还是知会一些媒体帮忙造势，炒作一下CP，或者就借流出的私摄照片曝光关系。不管怎么样操作，应该都能收获很多有趣的反馈。”

“啊？”殇不患听后不满地挑了挑眉，“我是问你要不要跟我结婚。”


	13. 唇膏13

原想着将半真半假的桃色绯闻投入在舆论场兴风作浪，以此换得几出戏赏闹剧，听了着殇不患所说的话，凛雪鸦谋算事端才显露的意兴盎然淡了下去，他目光在殇不患脸上流转片刻，渐渐变作更加意味深长笑容：“不患真是到哪里都要引发骚乱才甘心。”

 

殇不患听后更加不满的瘪了瘪嘴，道：“只是我们两个的事，其他人顾自骚乱关我什么事。”他掀开小半角被子，钻回床上，挤到凛雪鸦身旁去坐着。

 

凛雪鸦太过擅长散发自身的魅力了，他的眼角眉梢能造就无数故事，甚至抬起肩膀，他都能让肌骨收放间发出最惑人的韵律，既是步步为营的精妙算计，也是浑然天成风情洋溢。不过现在他将时刻端起的做派丢得一干二净。

 

清晨的倦意重出水面，将脸上精明锋锐的斟酌覆去，没能精心打理雪白长发凌乱蓬松，凛雪鸦打着呵欠道：“不患不想介绍一下做出如此不着边际宣言的前因后果吗？”

 

“并没有什么特别的理由，非要说的话，一时兴起罢了。” 殇不患看着凛雪鸦现在的样子，不由继续想着凛雪鸦第一次在自己留宿的情景。在被自己在房里走动的声响惊醒之后，赖在床上蹭枕头犯懒，看见自己拿玻璃瓶装的牛奶，便说要喝，喝了两口又还回来，不到半分钟，又说还要喝，也不知道该说是率性还是任性。

 

那个时候的他，也是这样，遗忘了所有经年积累的散发魅力的框条，平来直去，不作任何矫饰，但仍然好看得让人无法移开眼。

 

殇不患没有办法用语言把这种感情表述出来，烦恼地扒拉着头发，道：“先说好，我不是有了万全把握，吃秤砣铁了心能喜欢你一辈子，才想和你结婚的。”

 

“但我觉得以不患的水准，想要通过结婚来谋夺财产的话，反而会血本无归呢。”凛雪鸦懒散地垂着肩膀，毫无坐相，一脸欠揍样地说道。

 

殇不患终于爆发：“那种东西谁要管啊！你让法务拿去公证好了，我只是想试试结婚。”

 

“为什么是我呢？不患要找的话，贤良淑德温柔可爱的人总归有不少吧。”

 

殇不患被哽了好一会，但似乎想起了什么，脸色渐渐沉静了下来，他用手指蹭蹭凛雪鸦藏着无数坏水的酒窝，进而捧住对方的脸，道：“因为像你这样的家伙，我只遇见了一个。

 

“虽然说，不打算陪着你玩下去直到你腻味为止，却也不得不承认，会厌弃，会腻味，会遗失初心，才是人的常情。处事还能自我规戒，感情还要克制自己的话太难。事关真心，又有谁真正能高尚无私，以后也不打算为了配合你的趣味，把自己变成另一种人。处不下去，自然而然就只能放手了。

 

“我只是想问你，愿不愿意试着和我走得更远些？”

 

想起殇不患回答的是之前酒后口无遮拦的醉话，凛雪鸦失笑道：“这是不患最新得出的结论？”

 

“不然你还有什么见教。”殇不患没好气地回道。

 

“嗯~怎么说，我第一次遇见这么寒酸的求婚，让我不禁好奇如果拒绝的话，不患会露出什么样的表情，会拂袖而去，老死不相往来吗？”

 

殇不患耸了耸肩：“能怎么样，只能说时机不对感情没到，下次一时兴起的时候再问你。”

 

“哦？看来不患也不是很在乎结果嘛，然而为什么又要特意将这事提出来呢。”

 

凛雪鸦的话听来讥讽，殇不患却听出了拐弯抹角的抱怨，不由低声哼笑，用多日没打理的胡茬剐蹭对方细腻的脸颊：“睡也睡了这多次，同居也好久了，如果说还能更进一步，我不知道除了结婚还能怎么办。”

 

凛雪鸦低笑道：“进一步是什么，往复循环的俗气一日三餐，花样不多的俗气房事，比本次求婚更加诚意欠奉的俗气情话，甚至称不上是情话，还有便宜的日供俗气牛奶，和‘某某协会十周年纪念’的俗气瓷杯。”

 

殇不患坦然道：“不行吗？”

 

“姑且算是人生大事，不患可要考虑清楚后果，否则，到时再想后悔可就麻烦了。”

 

殇不患沉默着将凛雪鸦抱在怀里，用带着胡茬的下巴蹭了蹭他赤裸的肩膀，许久才说：“如果没去做，我怎么知道自己会不会后悔？如果没去做，我现在就开始后悔。至于说麻烦什么，从遇见你开始，麻烦不是一直贯彻始终吗？事到如今，你还好意思说！”

 

凛雪鸦拔高声调道：“我当然要说，不患昨夜突然袭击式的造访，是这样没头没尾制造的惊喜求婚，姑且不说呈现出来的效果是惊喜还是惊吓，不论如何都太过狡猾。我给你准备的礼物可是精心策划的。”

 

殇不患扁着眼睛，眉峰不禁抽动了两下，这是头痛的前兆，凛雪鸦想要逃避的时候，简单粗暴的顾左右而言他的特征实在太明显。殇不患满脸不信任地问：“所以呢，你到底给我精心策划了什么惊吓？”

 

赤裸的白皙长腿搭上殇不患下身，示意般的下压脚背，将脚趾朝床头点了点，殇不患本想嘲讽凛雪鸦毫无新意的撩拨，但看了一会，发现他指的是床边的矮柜。

 

殇不患伸手打了下昭示着主人满腹坏水的乱来的脚趾，认命地起身去拉开床边柜的抽屉。

 

虽然对凛雪鸦家里的功能区了如指掌，殇不患却从来没对凛雪鸦的私人物品翻箱倒柜，就像他以前没注意到凛雪鸦那侧的柜子里放了温度计和药片那样，他常睡的这一侧柜子放着什么，殇不患同样毫无头绪。

 

鲜花？珠宝？文件？证件？

 

殇不患拉开了抽屉，里面的瓶瓶罐罐哐哐当当晃晃悠悠拉出来一整箱，都是他常用的止痛片、药油药膏、止痛喷剂之类的东西，大部分都不是新品，有些外包装上面的使用痕迹甚是眼熟。

 

殇不患五味杂陈，心里酸软得一塌糊涂，许久不说话，一开口说的却是：“你把我家给偷空了？”

 

凛雪鸦听后倒也没露出生气的神色，只是抬脚顶着殇不患的后腰把他往床边推。

 

殇不患反手在凛雪鸦脚心掐了一把，转身将人压在床褥上，目光乌亮地盯着凛雪鸦，沉声问道：“试试？”

 

凛雪鸦又长又慢的舒了口气，笑答：“试试。”随后不堪重负似的将脸别到一旁，避开殇不患过于灼人的视线，“早餐想喝俗气的牛奶。”

 

大掌探进被子里扯下那层薄薄的布料。

 

“……不是指这种。”

-完-


End file.
